Abstract: CMITT Administrative Plan The broad mission of our Center for Molecular Imaging Technology & Translation (CMITT) is to develop, validate and disseminate cutting-edge imaging technologies that take advantage of the game-changing capabilities afforded by simultaneous acquisition of PET/MR to yield major improvement in accuracy (sensitivity and specificity) of diagnosis, characterization and follow up of disease in the very early stages. The administrative Core supports the mission of CIMITT through maintaining efficient management, facilitating communication among all stakeholders including collaborators and staff, and seeking input from the External Advisory Committee (EAC) and the Internal Steering Committee (ISC). The Administrative structure includes the PD/PI and his Deputy Director, as well as the TR&D Project Leaders and the Leader of the Training and Dissemination Core. Together with the ISC and EAC, they evaluate outside requests for collaborative projects and service projects and manage the scientific and technological direction CMITT must strategically take. The External Advisory Committee will meet once a year and provides an outside view on research priorities and plans in the CMITT. The composition of the Board reflects a mix of locations and professional backgrounds to ensure a thorough and objective evaluation of activities. The Internal Steering Committee consists of key clinical and research leaders from the different medical specialties and research areas relevant to CMITT.